New Cat In Town
by robinthethird
Summary: Nightwing had heard that Catwoman acquired her own sidekick. Cute kitten. Stray/Catlad AU
1. Chapter 1

The explosion was just absolutely huge. So ridiculously huge, in fact, that it pretty much took out the whole block more or less. Stray wasn't quite sure because he hadn't hung around long enough to find out. It was more instinct than nine years of training that screamed run away.

Three things he was sure of though were that a) one or all of the Bats heard that and was on their way, b) he just botched his first solo and was going to get an earful from Selina, and c) Two Face was apparently back in town.

Hence the exploded city block around the bank. Well, the solo wasn't completely botched. He did get what he had come for even if his ears were ringing obnoxiously. Small price to pay for the countess' prized necklace formally secured in Gotham's second national bank's 'impenetrable vault.'

No. Stray could go so far to say this solo was actually a success. He had gotten the neck less didn't he? Besides that, he had cleared at least ten blocks, as was the rule, and probably led to Two Face's inevitable recapture. Again. Some of these so called 'super villains' were complete jokes. It was no wonder Selina didn't socialize.

Whatever. From a gargoyle on the thirtieth story of Wayne Enterprises, Stray had an impressive view of show at the once called bank. Batman and Robin were the first to show up. Stray really, sincerely hoped that Jason would grow some common sense and wear some tights. Not that he didn't like the view, no, it's just the panties were impractical. That's all.

After Batman and Robin, Batgirl made her always fabulous entrance, knocking hired skulls together. Now Barbara knew how to take worthless, runaway henchmen down for the count. Stray had always admired her practical skill. The only one that hadn't come to the party was Nightwing. Either Dick was in Bludhaven or-

"This is an odd place to hang out. I don't think we've met yet, kitty…"

-right behind him. Stray rolled his blue eyes behind his green tinted goggles and chose to ignore that atrocious nickname. He also repressed the annoyed sigh that so desperately wanted to be heard. Instead Stray plastered a smile in place of his scowl and turned to face the Bat freak. "It's Stray. Not kitty."

"Right. Stray. Whatcha got there? That looks expensive. Robbed a queen, didn't you?" Dick had walked right up in to Stray and took the necklace from his yielding fingers.

Dick was even better looking this close than in any of the fully zoomed pictures he had managed to take before and after Robin became Nightwing. That black and blue suit hardly left anything to the imagination. Once again, Stray had to thank fate for Selina taking him on in exchange for some of those pictures and the names that went with them.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Stray mentally slapped himself for zoning out at the worst possible moment. With the way this night was going, his solo really would be a failure. What he needed right now was a distraction. He had spent countless hours watching both Dick and Nightwing. What could he do that would actually surprise a trained Bat?

Going with impulse, Stray stood on his tip toes, and smashed his lips to Dick's in a brief, brief, brief kiss whilst snatching the necklace from his slack grip. Then he dove off the gargoyle and cracked his whip, swinging to the safety of the ground a few stories at a time. Now Stray could either run home like a good kitten or stand there like an idiot blatantly showing off stolen goods.

What was /wrong with him? Yes, he just kissed his oldest crush, but now was /not the time to stand around and think about it! Move, you dummy! Stray growled at himself and let his training take over, melting into shadows and moving silent as a cat back towards Selina and their penthouse.

The route the kid chose was full of zig zags and ups and downs. He obviously didn't want to be caught and didn't know he was being followed. Maybe he did and was leading Dick around on a wild goose chase. Either way, he was most definitely curious about Catwoman's sidekick. Cute kid. Tiny though.

As they neared Selina's penthouse, Dick decided it would probably be easier to talk to the kid without her interference. He passed in front of Stray on the roofs above the alley they'd been using and dropped down in front of him. It was a classic Batman scare tactic and it worked a little too well.

The kid squeaked, more like mouse than a cat, then tried to dodge around this human obstacle but Dick shot out a hand and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him close. Stray didn't struggle. He just sagged, back against Dick's chest, and panted until breath came more normally. "Okay…truce?" he asked in a soft voice.

"A truce? Hmm... What are your terms, Timmy?" Dick asked, purposely name dropping, for a reaction.

Tim gasped and twisted around in Dick's hold, not trying to get out of it, no, just to see his handsome face. Who would want to get away from Dick Grayson? "How do you know my- never mind. My term is simple: freedom. And yours...Richard..?"

Dick's eyes were wide behind the mask. So the kid could name drop too, huh? Impressive for a cat. "I'll return the necklace and you can tell me your story in exchange for me letting you off the hook seeing as this is only your first offense."

"Fair enough." Tim raised his chin almost defiantly. "But not tonight. I have a...previous engagement."

"Uh huh. Then I expect to see you tomorrow afternoon at Cappy's. You know where that is?" Dick smiled a smile so charming it melted Tim's rebuttal.

Tim frowned a little as he thought. "Yes...I do. On Fourth Street right?"

"Correct. Around two o'clock." Dick was still smiling. It was almost overwhelming.

Tim tentatively smiled back. "Sure."

"It's a date then." Dick gently gripped Tim's chin, placed a proper kiss on his mouth before backing up, and disappearing into the night.

Tim was overwhelmed and still blushing ten minutes later when entered his room via the window on the twenty third floor where Selina decided to make home. Well one of many since they had to move around a lot when she wasn't quite so lucky in her work. He leaned on the wall beside the window and touched his lips with black gloved fingertips. Nightwing kissed him back and he had a date with Richard Grayson. Could life get any better?

"Kitten! Where've you been? The bank is all over the news!" Selina burst into Tim's room half dressed in her leather suit, bra barely covering her generous bosom.

Tim quickly looked at the floor, blushing all the more from the view, and shielded his eyes. "Mom. Please, m-make yourself decent."

"Huh? Oh." Selina stuffed herself in the suit properly and zipped up halfway. "Sorry, sweetie, now spit it out!"

"I, uh, got the countess' necklace." Tim peeked between his fingers to be sure she was covered.

Selina beamed and crossed the room the squeeze her baby. "So where is it?"

"With...Nightwing..?" Tim looked quite embarrassed. His first solo really did turn out to be a failure. "But I got a date out of it..."

Selina frowned at the loss then perked up again. "A date with Richard Grayson. Good job, kiddo! See it's not a complete loss."

"I thought you would be mad." Tim confessed in a small voice.

"Mad? Honey, no. I'm glad you got your claws in your dream man." Selina smiled wickedly and pinched Tim's cherry red cheeks.

"Selinaaaa..!" Tim was not above whining in this type of situation even though he hated being treated like a child.

"Now I'm going out to get mine if you know what I mean." Selina winked and bumped her hip against Tim's. It was almost laughable how close they were in height.

"Gross. Get out." Tim wrinkled his nose and waved Selina at the open window.

Selina was out of the window in less than forty seconds flat. Apparently she really wanted her man tonight and, yes, he knew what she meant. Tim rolled his eyes and began the tedious process of stripping out of leather to get into bed.

He had a date tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Tim was ready. More than ready. He had been ready for over an hour now and had continued to fuss over his appearance. Thankfully Selina had left to check out some leads or maybe she was with Bruce again, Tim really hadn't been paying attention to what she was saying this morning. Whatever it was it was less important than what he was going to do in an hour.

A date with Dick Grayson! Nightwing! And the best part, so far, was that Dick had kissed him back. That was unexpected. He wondered if Dick always worse that same cologne off duty. Tim tilted his head to look at the clock. Only three minutes had passed during his musings. That was unacceptable and something needed to be done about that.

It would only take him about twenty minutes to walk to Cappy's from the penthouse. His hair was perfect, his jeans were wrinkle free, his plain red tee shirt was crisp, and his old Pumas were worn out but still clean. He chose this outfit since Cappy's really wasn't classy and just an old diner. Old but still good and a wonderful choice on Dick's part.

Oh, perhaps he should get there early and secure them a table? What if Dick was already there? Another glance at the clock said he still had fifteen minutes before he needed to leave. Screw it. He could take the long way and take the opportunity to look for a new pair of Pumas at the shoe store a block or two away from Cappy's.

Tim grabbed his keys, phone, and as an afterthought, his wallet then ran out the door, only to run back to lock it. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths and calm himself down. Maybe he should set an alarm and meditate for a few minutes? Nah. Shoes were a bit more important seeing as the current ones were slowly falling apart on him.

Tim walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. The ride down twenty three floors passed in complete boredom and seemed to take forever but in reality was only about three minutes long. Tim ran through the lobby, almost running into an older woman carrying one of those ridiculous toy dogs, and then through the front doors.

No, he wasn't rushing. He could keep telling him that but it didn't make it any less true. It made Tim feel a little silly. Okay, it made him feel a lot silly. He was being much to eager as Tim. He needed to use the calm confidence he had as Stray. Maybe that's what Dick was attracked to and not Tim himself...

Tim took another deep breath and turned the corner on Second Street. He fancied window shopping and marking places to go to later in the wee hours of the morning if Selina allowed it. Usually he would buy things if they were for himself or Selina. The window display didn't have any Pumas and that miffed Tim because now he didn't have the time to go inside.

Tim snorted and made his way to the diner. He was ten minutes early but that was fine. Cappy's seemed to be quite busy this time of day. He hadn't never eaten here before but it looked all right. Tim got a small table for two and ordered a coffee to start. From this table he could see the door so he would know when Dick showed up. His iPhone was sitting on the table so he could see the time and perhaps play a game or two while he waited.

"Hey, kitty."

Tim looked up from attempting to connect the gears in his latest app download and smiled at Dick. "I told you not to call me that."

Dick sat in the seat opposite Tim and returned his smile with a grin. "All right, Timmy, but only during daylight."

Tim pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. It was the same look he so often gave Selina with one of her bad jokes or when he was annoyed with her. "Uh huh..."

"You don't like nicknames, do you?" Dick was still smiling and it was so easy to get lost in it.

Tim blinked once then sat up straighter. "No, not really. Mom tried but it never really caught. I usually go by just Tim and that's what I prefer."

"Well, Tim..." Dick licked his lips and hailed a waitress. "Two specials, please. Extra fries on one." After she jotted down the order and left Dick turned his full attention on Tim. "I do believe you owe me a story."

Tim chuckled almost nervously and tucked his bangs behind his ears though they fell back in his face anyway. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"O-okay...but you should probably tell me what you know first." Tim tilted his head to the left with a small smile accompanied by a pink blush.

Dick nodded and explained that he knew of Tim's parents and that they had died in a car accident coming back from a conference when Tim was seven years old. After that Tim had spent two years in foster homes before settling with Selina Kyle who had no history or liking children let alone adopting them. Or training them in secret in her nightly trade. It still baffled him to this day. "What I really want to know is how you got Selina to adopt you. You must be a super genius to get past her guard."

Tim snickered. "That was the easy part. She was just _dying_ to know the Batman's _real_ identity. So I gave it to her. Yours, too, then Jason's later on."

"And just how did you know that if you were only nine?" Dick asked, incredulous.

"That's kind of how I met Selina in the first place. I used to sneak out of those stupid foster homes and follow Batman and Robin. You guys were great. I have a ton a pictures. I mean...oh, god..." Tim hid his red face in his hands. That was most definitely _not_ supposed to come out of his mouth.

Dick sat back in his chair and looked thoughtful. "Clever. I'd like to see those pictures next time."

Tim looked up at that as the waitress returned with two plain hot dogs with fries, extra on Dick's plate, and two root beer floats. She set down a bottle of ketchup then left to tend her other tables. Tim occupied himself with putting ketchup on his hot dog and mentally berated himself for letting that secret slip. It didn't matter if it was Dick sitting across from him. He had only ever shown those pictures to Selina.

"I suppose Selina thought you were good roof running material if you could follow us around." Dick said around a mouthful of fries.

Tim took a sip of his root beer float. "She has a rigorous training program."

"It's amazing how well she kept you a secret." Dick took a big bite out of his hot dog. "Guess she figured Bruce would try to steal you away. You've got some good moves, if I'm any judge."

Tim flushed again and concentrated on eating his late lunch in companionable silence. He took this opportunity to study his date. Dick wore jeans torn at the knees and blue shirt that looked very close to Nightwing blue. It made his eyes all the more blue. Tim blinked when he realized he was staring again looked down into the depths of his float.

Dick was also studying Tim. Tim was very different from Stray. He didn't think Tim would have kissed him on a roof thirty stories up after escaping a block wide explosion. Tim was more resigned but bits and pieces of Stray showed up here and there. It was almost like he was two different people in one. Kind of like Bruce. Dick hoped Tim wasn't just an act.

"So...is there anything else you want to know?" Tim asked, bringing Dick out of his thoughts.

Dick tapped a pointer finger on his lips. "Yeah. Doesn't leather chafe?"

Tim eyes widened and he blushed yet again. "Um...no?"

Dick laughed and laid a fifty dollar bill on the table. "Come on. Let's go to the park and walk this off, huh?"

Tim was going to die, not literally but figuratively, since today had been everything he'd ever wanted in a first date. The only thing he could complain about was being interrupted far sooner than he would have liked by a phone call from Batman, well Bruce. Dick was compelled to leave early to help contain Mr. Freeze in some museum or another. He had gotten another kiss from Dick, which left him standing in the middle of the park path smiling like an idiot for a minute or two.

Back at the penthouse he flopped face first on his bed to think about the whole thing; what he had said, what he wished he hadn't, and what Dick had said. Dick always had a smile or a laugh for him and it made him feel special. Like he was the only one in the world to ever receive it. Tim rolled on his side and yawned. Maybe getting up at nine in the morning wasn't such a good idea after all...

"Time to wake up, sweetie," Selina whispered in her kitten's ear and brushed she fingers through his hair. "It's dinner time. I brought your favorite- orange chicken."

Tim buried his face in his pillow and swatted at the hand on his head. "Just a little longer."

"Get up or I'll tickle you." Selina said in a mock serious tone but laid a hand on Tim's side. "I mean it. I'll do it."

"No!" Tim rolled away from Selina and found himself lying on the floor with a sore bum.

Selina leaned over the side of the plush bed and laughed at her kitten. "Come on, kid. Tell me about your date while we eat. I want to hear all about it." She pushed herself off the bed and pulled Tim to his feet.

Tim followed her out of his bedroom and into the living room. They both sat on the couch in front of the Chinese takeout Selina left there. "We ate at Cappy's, went for a walk in the park, and he had to leave early...for business. It was a very simple date." Tim opened his container of rice and dug in eagerly.

"Is that all? No hugging or kissing or fondling?" Selina bumped her shoulder against Tim's and cackled at his blush.

"No. Geeze, what have you done on your first dates?" Tim glanced at Selina out of the corner of his eye and frowned at her self congratulatory expression. "Never mind. I don't want to know, forget I asked, okay?'

"Whatever you want, kitten, whatever you want." Selina agreed around a mouthful of orange chicken and turned the TV on to the news. There was sure to be something new and fancy on it's was to Gotham City just ready to be stolen by Catwoman and Stray.

"Who were you with today? Seemed pretty cute. You gonna bang him, too?"

"Jay, please. Get your mind out of the gutter, would you?" Dick looked down on his little brother with disdain and crossed his arms. "There are more important things than- Bruce! Tell him!"

Bruce descended the last steps into the cave and walked to the computer chair. "Jason, you need to find better priorities and focus on your own life."

"Thank you!" Dick threw his hands in the air in triumph then returned to wrapping a bandage around Jason's left forearm. "But if you _must _know, his name is Tim Drake. And _no_ I'm not going to bang him."

Jason snorted. "You don't go out with anyone without fu- Hey! Quit it!" Jason slapped Dick's hand away from his face.

"You know the rule. No swearing, brat." Dick finished his task and smacked the back of Jason's head before joining Bruce at the computer. "When are you going to teach him some manners?"

"I have.

"Sure. So do you think Catwoman is coming out tonight, huh?" Dick elbowed Bruce playfully and waggled his eyebrows.

Jason jumped out of his chair and jabbed a finger in Dick's direction. "Now who's got a mind in the gutter? Hypocrite!" With that said, he stomped up the stairs, most likely going to find something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... you're the cat boy Nightwing is playing with, huh?" Robin was leaning over Stray with his hands on his hips looking deliciously resentful. Those strong legs of his were within easy reach if Stray so desired to touch and he did. Robin was almost as good looking as Nightwing, though he needed to learn some manners, grow up, and wear some practical pants.

"Why?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and pushing his green tinted goggles over his forehead. "Are you jealous?" Stray trailed his diamond tipped claws down one of Robin's legs lightly so as not to leave a mark.

Whatever it was Robin had been about to say died on his tongue.

"Oh, you don't have to say anything." Stray batted his eyes at Robin from his scandalous position on the gritty rooftop between his legs. "You're secret is safe with me..."

Robin licked his lips then looked up at the approach of a new arrival. "I found your boy toy. Ha! Missed me." He stuck his tongue out from where he had retreated to across the roof away from Nightwing's fist.

"What have I told you about teasing?" Nightwing held a hand out to help Stray to his feet.

Stray schooled his expression into one of complete innocence."To not to because meat head might think I'm serious."

"I can hear you."

"Shut up, Robin." Nightwing snapped then turned back to Stray. "You were supposed to meet me for dinner."

Stray's eyes widened a fraction and he bit his lip. They were supposed to meet at the park then go back to the Manor for dinner and meet the rest of the family. It was a mutual idea considering Stray only knew them as vigilantes and not regular people. "I forgot."

"You forgot?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "I'm hurt." He put the back of his hand against his forehead in mockery and leaned on Stray.  
"Oh, stop it! You're heavy, you baby." Stray pushed back on Nightwing until he stood up on his own. "I was with Selina...shopping."

"Shopping? What kind of shopping?" Nightwing had his skeptical face on as if he wasn't quite sure what type of shopping Selina Kyle would be doing.  
Images of lace bras of impossible sizes and frilly panties flashed through Stray's mind, coloring his cheeks the more he thought about it. "Feminine underclothes. I don't want to think about that anymore. It was a nightmare."

Nightwing had to laugh at the serious expression on Stray's face mixed with the blush of one who has never known a woman (and probably never will). "Well, maybe I could interest you in some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and milk courtesy of Alfred?"

"You didn't tell me Alfred was making cookies!" Robin ventured closer to the couple, having stayed to openly spy on their conversation, but not because he was told to, no. A look from Nightwing sent him back to the safety of the other end of the roof.

"Cookies sounds really good right now." Stray smiled up at Nightwing, batting his baby blues.

Robin made gagging noises when Nightwing tilted Stray's chin up and kissed him gently then scoffed when Stray gave him the finger. "Get a room!" After contributing his jealous opinion to the nonexistent conversation, Robin shot off a grapple line and didn't quite run away. It was obvious that he was the third wheel and it was no fun.

"My bike is a few blocks back, if you want a ride."

"That would be fantastic."

Half an hour later, Dick and Tim were seated in the kitchen with a full plate of warm cookies, two glasses of milk, and Alfred's blessing. He seemed to like Tim well enough and that alone pleased Dick. Now if he could get Bruce to like him and perhaps modify the whole stealing thing, everyone would get along just swell.

"These are the best cookies I've ever had. Selina only ever buys store made." Tim broke his cookies into four pieces and dunked them in his milk before eating them one at a time.

Dick took large bites out his cookies. "Alfred _is_ the best cook ever."

Once they had eaten their fill of cookies, but not enough to get sick, they retired to the den for a movie. Wayne Manor had more movies than any one person could actually want to watch. Dick gave Tim the first pick even though they probably wouldn't last through the first movie anyway. Tim picked out something familiar and Dick put it in the DVD player.

"I haven't seen much of this place but it's pretty amazing so far." Tim said taking a seat beside Dick on the plush couch.

"Yeah, it's really great." Dick put his arm around Tim and stifled a yawn. It was only somewhere around three or four in the morning. No reason to be tired yet they did have a their hands full tonight with planned gang robberies and the like. Not even half way through the movie, Tim was asleep, laying across Dick's lap.

"I suppose this is going to be a regular occurence?" Bruce's soft voice broke through the haze of drowsiness around Dick. "Do you plan on sleeping in here tonight?"

Dick yawned and turned his head to look at his mentor in the doorway."Uh, yeah, to both questions, I think."

"I don't want him in the Cave. Understood?" Bruce's voice was still soft but had a edge of steel to it. Jason liked to say that Batman was playing Bruce Wayne when he talked like that.

Dick turned back to the TV and his eyes drooped, blurring out the image of Han Solo. "All right." He let his eyes close completely when he felt more than heard Bruce's walk away.  
"He doesn't like me very much, does he?" Tim's voice was just above a whisper.

"He'll get used to it." Dick snuggled into the couch, pulling Tim closer. This was the first time they had slept on the same surface in the manor. "Trust me."

"You really have issues with him don't you, Bruce?" Selina unzipped her leather suit and took off her goggles. Here she was in the bedroom of the famous Bruce Wayne, stripping as he watched. It was almost a routine.

Bruce's eyes followed Selina's hands as she slowly removed the tight leather. "I have a problem with his occupation, yes."

"Do you have a problem with their relationship?" Selina stopped moving and stared at Bruce, daring him to say no.

He narrowed his eyes at her but answered truthfully. "I have no control over who Dick dates."

"Good answer." Selina resumed her actions, sitting her naked butt on the silk sheets. "I'd be offended if you did since we must be the role models."


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: For the record, Tim is 18, Jason is 19, and Dick is 21. _

"Why are...we doing this again?" Tim panted out after Dick dropped him on his butt for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past ten minutes alone. They were outside, in the spacious back yard of the Manor, having a vigorous sparring match.

Outside because Bruce still didn't allow cats in his cave, not matter how many times they've proven themselves trustworthy, though he allowed one in his bed.

"Because, Tim, we made a bet remember?" Dick held a hand down to Tim to help him to his feet with a mischievous grin. "I told you bat-style beats cat-style."

Tim rolled his eyes and shook his head. They had been at this little farce for a little over half an hour and Tim had yet to win one match against Dick. He didn't fancy wearing the signature scaly panties Robin suit if he lost. Especially since it currently belonged to Jason.

"At least I've been fighting fair." Tim crossed the short length of grass to where they were keeping their water bottles and took a long gulp. "You cheat."

Dick pointed at himself, mischievous grin growing. "Me? I would never..! I'm offended you would suggest such a thing."

Tim put a hand on his hip and gave Dick one of Selina's 'you're an idiot' looks. They both knew damn well tickling was cheating. Not only that but their fighting styles differed greatly, though Selina had no problem dropping Bruce on his butt a couple of times.

"All right, Tim. If you're quitting then I guess...you'll have to wear the panties..." Dick seemed a little too pleased with himself. He was looking at Tim as if he were imagining him in the panties already.

Tim narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, and it still gave him a feeling of pride to say that because how many people would do anything to have Dick Grayson by their side? "I don't think so... This isn't over until I win and you had better stop cheating, Grayson." He put his water bottle back with Dick's then moved to stand across from him.

"As you wish, kitten."

That was the bet. If Tim could win one match against Dick, Dick would teach Tim some circus acts to better his nightly performances on the roofs of Gotham. If not, Tim had to wear the scaly panties Robin suit. It was definitely something he didn't want to do.

Dick let Tim lead this round and stayed on the defensive. He had to admit that Tim had great potential and could probably be even better if Bruce would teach him. He let Tim take his growing frustration out on himself though he never landed a blow. Dick enjoyed teasing Tim and took great pride in making work for any payback.

For the thousandth and first time in so many minutes, Tim found himself on the ground again. Instead of getting up to try again as Dick has expected him to, Tim hooked his foot around Dick's knee and brought him down as well. He crawled on top of Dick and sat on his hips with a smug look. "I win."

Dick opened his mouth to argue the fact that Tim had used trickery and cheating to win, but he had to smile instead. Tim had played fair the entire time and had won on his own right. "You win." But that didn't mean that Dick had to accept it. He grabbed Tim's wrists and rolled them over, pinning Tim's hands beside his head.

After a brief struggle, Tim gave in with a pout. "You're cheating again. I won fair and square. Dick, I am not wearing those panties. Dick."

Dick silenced his fussy kitty with a kiss. When he pulled back, Tim was still pouting at him but he could see in his eyes that Tim wasn't in any way angry. "You don't have to wear the panties." Dick chuckled and grinned down at Tim. "Unless you really want to. I totally understand."

"I am not wearing the panties." Tim enunciated each word as if speaking to child. But when wasn't Dick acting like a child? "Besides, you're just jealous."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What am I jealous of exactly?"

"You're jealous of the fact that cat-style clearly beats bat-style." Tim allowed a superior smile grace his face. "Admit it."

"Let's just say they're both good crime fighting styles and call it a day, huh?" Dick released Tim and pulled him to his feet for the last time.

"Fine." The superior smile was still there.

They collected their water bottles and headed indoors through one of three patio entrances.

Dick took Tim's hand and squeezed it lightly, leading him down the hall to one of the many sitting rooms. He plopped down on a loveseat and pulled Tim down with him.. "So when do you want to start your lessons?"

"As soon as possible." Tim's words came out in a rush in his excitement. He had figured that Dick would have taught him even if he had lost the best but winning made it all the more exciting.

Dick laughed and pulled his kitty closer for a kiss to seal the deal. "We can start tomorrow." Dick pushed Tim's bangs out of his face and looked into his baby blue eyes. "Have you given any thought to Bruce's offer?"

Tim frowned and looked down. "No. I wanted to talk to Selina about it first."

"He gave her the same offer, you know." Dick gently tipped Tim's chin up.

"I know."

Dick closed the space between them to kiss Tim again, soft and slow. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

That earned him a smile and another kiss. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Tim blinked open his eyes and shut them immediately against the light of the sun streaming through open windows. This ranked very high on his worst ways that wake up list. The sun was an immortal enemy to those who worked and lived for the night. Tim risked opening his eyes again, squinting to get past that horrible glare, then looked around the room he was in.

It was Dick's room. He was in Dick's room, in Dick's (their) bed, but without Dick. That was odd.

Tim hummed and looked to his left where the door would be and found Dick sitting in a chair beside the bed, presumably sleeping. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked as though he went toe to toe with a tree and lost. Tim sat up, or tried too anyway, and groaned softly with pain emminating from his side.

Dick sat up immediately and seemed confused for a few seconds before everything clicked into place for him. He stumbled from the chair to the bed and grabbed Tim's face gently in his hands. "Oh, Tim, you had us all worried!"

Before Tim could respond, he was assulted with kisses all over his face until he was forced to remove Dick with a gently shove. "I already hurt. You don't have to add sexual desire to injury," he managed a smile and allowed Dick to collect a proper kiss.

"Well, you were right, kitten. Penguin was planning to blow up the Iceburg for the insurance money." Dick returned Tim's smile with a sheepish one of his own.

Tim rolled his eyes. "I told you he would want the millions he'd get from it and you didn't believe. And you let me get shot. You're so thoughtful." He softened his words with an amused look.

"I really am sorry, Tim, but you shouldn't have gone off on your own. No one is supped to go alone. You know that." Dick reached down to caress Tim's cheek and smoothed his hair back from his face. "Even if you just steal information, it's dangerous. Not just for you but for all of us."

Tim grimaced and sighed. "How bad is it anyway?"

"Bad enough to put you out for two days."

"Mom, really?" Tim glanced around Dick at the door where Selina was standing with Bruce's wrapped around her shoulders. Typical.  
Selina made her way up to the bed and detached herself from Bruce while Dick moved back to make room. "I ought to beat you for doing something so stupid but I think you've suffered enough."

"I'd like to think so, yes." Tim gave Selina a cheeky smile and laughed at her peeved look.

She ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. "Behave, you brat." Selina stood back and elbowed Bruce in the ribs quite hard.

"Good job, Tim."

Tim was quite taken aback by Bruce's comment. Comment or praise. Did Bruce ever actually give praise to those who worked under him? Either way, it was shockingly amazing. Dick seemed quite happy about it.

"Get some rest, sweetheart. I'll be back around to check on you later." Selina beamed at him and let Bruce escort her from the bedroom.

Dick streched out beside Tim above the covers with his head on Tim's shoulder. "Resting sounds pretty good right now. What do you think, Timmy?"

Tim chuckled and closed his eyes once more. "It sounds good."


End file.
